User talk:PikFan23/Archive 3
This is the third archive for my talk page. Do not edit it, edit here. Sorry I had to Go! Sorry I had to Go! I had a friend coming over to film for Youtube, and yeah. So, wanna chat? I figured out who adiosToreador is! ---- Okay. I'll be sure not to do that ANY MORE! ---- I guess I have time to chat. Chat? Wanna go to the chatroom? If so, invite Blueflower too. WERIDO? Today, the 18th on chat, you called me a weirdo. Did you really mean that? Alright, and hey, I'm thinking of doing a Fanon page in which we list everyone's records for Pikmin 1/2. Just for something that we can all edit and play Pikmin to keep trying to beat ours and others' scores! So, on that note, what's your Pikmin Record with Deaths, Surving Pikmin, and Days? And your Pikmin 2 Record with Deaths, Surving Pikmin, and Days? Calm Down... I wasn't on the computer because I was tired. When I'm not here, I'm either at school, or doing something else. I think that whenever we see eachother in the Who's Online box thingie, we should go on chat. Want to? Why the new sig? WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?! Why did Drigibug ban me?!?!?!?! Can you unban me??????????? ---- Sure. WARNING! You, PikminFanatic23 have demonstrated multiple infractions of Pikmin Fanon's Policy and are at subject to immediate ban. To give you a chance, I have set up a court date on the chatroom as soon as you get this message. If you flee from your court date, you will be put on probation. Your admin powers have been suspended so you can not further harm Pikmin Fanon. In the end, you will be punished. -Peanut64 - Conflict Resolved If that's what you want, then so be it. We will be ready for whatever you decide when you return. ---- Yeah, I've seen you have returned. Thanks, you too. yeah...Happy Halloween. I forgive you. I forgive you too (Cheesy Smile)! Happy Halloween! OF COURSE YOU CAN! Anytime! So, yesterday you said you got home at around 6 in my time. I'll be on chat. As soon as you get on here, please come on! Hey!!! Hey PikminFanatic23, you suggested that I should create an account, and I did! Hey, do you want to be friends? Tell me on your page, since I don't have a page yet... Sincerely, Alphaman Hey!!! Hey PikminFanatic23, you suggested that I should create an account, and I did! Hey, do you want to be friends? Tell me on your page, since I don't have a page yet... Sincerely, Alphaman About my sig... Sorry I couldn't get to you earlier. First my computer screwed up, then my internet is soooooooooo slow. Any who, about my sig, yeah I would like it to have every word except Alphaman be a regular green, then have Alphaman be a yellow-ish color. And could you make the Iridescent Flint Beetle picture to a glint beetle! Not 'f'lint, 'g'lint. And could you make you make the glint beetle a link to my fanon game, Pikmin 3: Dark Matter's Rising? Thanks!!! Hey, PikminFanatic23. Talk to me on chat tommorrow sometime after 4:00 EST, OK, Thanks! PikFan I'll talk to you on chat tomorrow. The chat won't work. ---- Hey, PikminFanatic23, if you want to chat, i'm in the chatroom. It isn't so hectic as yesterday, so if you want to come, i'll be there. I...R...BACK Hey, I'm FINALLY back! School work comes first, you know? ---- Hey, PikminFanatic23, could you make me a Game Banner for my fanon game? If you could, I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Hi, PikminFanatic23! 1. Could you make me a game banner? (See above) 2. I'll be in the chatroom if you want to chat. False alarm. I'm still on chat. ---- Hey, PikminFanatic23! What's up? OK. Sure. Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, PikFan! Hope you have a great day! I now appoint you to the title of Advisor, where you can give people reminders that matter, but then you have to e-mail me asking if you can give a warning or last warning. Thanks! Thank you for the formatting! -Amphituber I'm back Hi, Pikfan. It's me, Drigibug313, back after my, uh, hiatus. I want to help out as much as I can, so let me know if I can help. Happy editing! I'm on chat now. I'm making a page called Orange Bulbmin. I want to make that page but i got log out by somebody. I want to make a page called Orange Bulbmin. User:Lemmykoopy There a site called Lemmy's Land. There a site called Lemmy's Land. It has Roy Sports Hall too. I need help Hey PikFan, I noticed that my talk page is getting pretty long, so can you help me make an archive? Thanks! Everything but the last section. Thanks PikFan! And if you want to chat, I'll be there. Okay Help How do I create a userbox? I am Omegaknight, and I aprove this user/talkpage 17:53, 10 March 2012 (EST) Hello PikminFanatic23 I have one request and one comment for you. The request: can you make me a userbox that is the same color as your userbox and have a picture of Meta knight from the kirby videogame seris, I would like it to have green text that says this user is friends with Omegaknight. And thank you for being kind. Wanna chat I am Omegaknight, and I aprove this user/talkpage 16:41, 11 March 2012 (EDT)• Request changes I have checked the uploaded pictures and instead of the picture being meta knight, I would like it to be a picture of marx from kirby because there is already a picture of him on the wiki. I am Omegaknight, and I aprove this user/talkpage 07:05, 12 March 2012 (EDT)I had a saveing glich with your talk page so there are three of the Request changes so it is ok to get rid of the first two of the talk page things. i ~,~ U are the epicest You are epic and are very nice and thank you for the epic user box and my roblox account is omegaknightpikmin. :) :) :) =3 I am Omegaknight, and I aprove this user/talkpage 06:57, 17 March 2012 (EDT) Thank you pikmin fanatic. Thank you bro ^_^. ---- Wanna chat? ---- Hey there Pikfan, I have another request. I want to know how to make my userpage like yours, with the colored background. OK, thanks! Also, want to chat? Thanks again Thank you bro for fixing my userpage. ---- Chat? Pikfan, please get on chat, quick! ---- Sorry, I got off my computer before you came on chat. The rush was only because Blueflower was on! HELP I need help with my fangame. First I would like to have a banner for the game Pikmin:Ends of Earth/Sea/Sky and i would like it to be cyan which is hexidecimal #00FFFF. Second, how do I make sections in my fangame. And third, how do I make categorys for my fangame? Thank you. :) Thank you again, bringing the amont I owe you to 9001. I'm back! Hey, PikFan. Sorry I haven't been on lately, I have a big project to do, so. I'm going to try to be on more often, but I'm back! Want to chat? Hello to you too..how are you doing? Pikness34 Doing well...and getting some new ideas Want to chat now? ---- Chat?